blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Vasanistírio
Vasanistirio is a disgusting and hostile creature, but she has a strange attraction to the Azure Interface Primefield, specifically, Type X and Akari. She is set to be featured in Control Sequence. Appearance Vasanistiro's body is something both disgusting and intriguing. Bearing a build similar to a chimeric monster, she has three heads, and each is unique to their look. Her middle head is that of a blonde woman, while the left is a completely pitch featureless face only filled with glowing teeth and glistening vein-like patterns of light, finally, the third is a molten and melting head of a lion-like creature. Vasanistrio's body is clad in strange green scales, except her abdomen. Around her chest, the ribs show where a void of darkness can be seen surrounding a crystal. Her left leg appears to have a bone going through it, and although she has no arms, she has multiple photon-like tentacles sprouting from the back. Personality Vasanistrio seems to be very hostile. If she sees anything big or small she will attack without an second thought. This hostility is actually due to her having no control over her body, not wanting to fight at all, or thinking it's a waste of time. Although she doesn't want to fight she hates everything under the sun. She only shifts from this when she encounters either Type X or Akari, and has a complete 180. She becomes strangely cheerful, happy, and childlike, but she can make very dark remarks as well, such as requesting death in the most cheerful manner. History The chimeric being known as Vasanistirio was first believed to be roaming the sealed off areas of the world in the Seithr-filled and crime-infested region of Taoreta. Her bizarre, corrupted physique and a Seithr-infused body has allowed her to survive the harsh exposure and environment scarred by the war and the Boundary’s distortion. Although no one seems to know where the grotesque creature originated from, or its purpose, there are beliefs it has connections to the Azure Interface Prime Field. With a hostile presence, she attacks anything that gives signs of life and shows no sign of a conscience. Having been responsible for several attacks on humanity she was immediately considered an irregularity and threat to humans by the NOS while being kept a secret from the majority of the public. Despite efforts though, they haven’t been able to kill the creature, and its will was too strong to erase by an Exitium by their Destroyer’s Division. She recently broke out of the borders of the ruined cities for her own reasons, prompting a response by the Government. Although some have been sent to track her activities, she has killed most of them without hesitation. Her whereabouts are currently unknown, but she supposedly has resurfaced in the cities where activities of AIP have been noted. Her appearances are still considered to be mere nightmares of the imagination by most though, as no one has had any lasting encounter with her outside of the World Order. Navigation Category:Control Sequence